Pociąg
Pociąg – pojazd występujący w Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty: United Offensive W misji Train Bridge Gerald Ingram, James Doyle i holenderski ruch oporu mają za zadanie zniszczyć pociąg za pomocą ładunków wybuchowych, co im się udaje. Potem pojawia się na końcu misji Charków cz.2. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Pojawia się w misji The Last Train, gdzie mniej więcej w połowie Roland Roger kradnie niemiecki czołg i niszczy niemiecki pociąg towarowy. Zniszczony pociąg możemy zobaczyć w misji The Dragon's Teeth. Call of Duty 3 Podczas misji "Night Drop" sierżant Doyle jedzie jeepami przez okupowaną przez Niemców Francję. Podczas jazdy na torach możemy zobaczyć pociąg. Pojawia się w ten sam sposób w misji "Fuel Plant". Call of Duty: World at War Pociąg pojawia się w misji "Krew i żelazo", gdzie po zniszczeniu niemieckich umocnień i czołgów Rosjanie wsiadają do niego i jadą do Berlina. Po dotarciu do celu wysiadamy z niego w misji "Stalowe koło. Pociąg pojawia się też na mapach multiplayer ''Seelow i Roundhouse. W misji ''Wykwaterowanie" poruszamy się w metrze i możemy zobaczyć stojące pociągi. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Pociąg miał się pojawić na którejś z map multiplayer. Miał on przejeżdżać przez mapę co 100/200 sekund i powodować trzęsienie się ekranu, a także śmierć graczy, którzy do niego podejdą. Pomysł wrócił i został dodany do mapy "Express" w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops thumb|Pociąg w misji "[[Workuta"]] Kampania W kampanii pociąg pojawia się tylko raz podczas ucieczki z Workuty. Po krótkim pościgu Alex skacze na pociąg i dzięki temu udaje mu się uciec, niestety Reznow ginie. Multiplayer Pojawia się na mapie "WMD" jednak gracz nie może zostać przez niego zabity, bo pociąg jeździ na niedostępnej części mapy. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 thumb|Zniszczony pociąg w misji "[[Odsunąć się od torów"]]Występuje tylko w misji "Odsunąć się od torów", gdzie musimy ścigać pociąg porwany przez żołnierzy Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Po krótkim pościgu pociąg się wykoleił. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kampania Pociąg pojawia się w misji "Upadły anioł", gdzie uniemożliwia Masonowi i Harperowi dokładne podsłuchanie Menendeza. Multiplayer thumb|Pociąg na mapie [[Express ]]Pojawia się na mapie "Express". Możemy poruszać się po torach, lecz w odpowiednim momencie dostaniemy ostrzeżenie, że pociąg się zbliża i będziemy musieli się szybko ewakuować, aby nie zginąć. Call of Duty: Ghosts Misja "Zabójca Duchów" rozgrywa się na pociągu. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Pociągi pojawiają się w misji "Pokłosie" podczas ucieczki na hoverbike'ach. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kampania Pociąg pojawia się w misji "Nowy Świat". Tryb Zombie Pojawia się na mapie trybu zombie Shadows of Evil i kosztuje 500 punktów. Multiplayer Występuje na mapie Metro i zabije gracza jeśli ten go dotknie. Call of Duty: WWII Pojawia się w jednej z misji gdzie transportuje Rakiety V-2 jest to opancerzona wersja. W tej grze transportuje też więźniów do obozów koncentracyjnych. Kategoria:Pojazdy w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Pojazdy w Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Kategoria:Pojazdy w Call of Duty 3 Kategoria:Pojazdy w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Pojazdy w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Pojazdy w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Pojazdy w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Pojazdy w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Pojazdy w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Pojazdy w Call of Duty: WWII